


Yuri the Vampire Slayer

by GoodbyeBlueMonday



Series: Buffy AU [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Canon Timeline, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fem!Yurio, Fem!Yuuri, Genderswap, Getting Together, Rule 63, Yuri!!! on Ice Shit Bang, Yuri!!! on Ice Shit Bang 2017, fem!Victor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday
Summary: Down-on-her-luck figure skater Yurika "Yuri" Katsuki thinks she's done with the sport, only to find that her long-time idol and crush, five-time world champion Viktoriya Nikiforova, is naked in her family's onsen. Muttering something about wanting to coach Yuri. And also about her having...special powers?Or a story about how Yuri learned to slay: literally, on the ice, and the heart of the girl of her dreams.Buffy AU of Yuri on Ice, following the canon timeline, and with the main couple (and various other characters) changed to lesbians instead. You do not need to be familiar with Buffy for this, but it helps!





	Yuri the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YOI Shit Bang, under the prompt of "genderswap." There will also be an Otayuri companion fic/sequel, so it fits that as well.
> 
> The art is by the awesome meijiatron, who you can [find on Tumblr here!](https://meijiatron.tumblr.com/)

Viktoriya Nikiforova was the most beautiful woman and the best skater in the world. Yurika "Yuri" Katsuki worshipped her since she was 12, since she first saw her skating in the Junior World Championships.

There's no way she'd ever materialize in Yuri's family's onsen, naked as the day she was born. Somewhere, below the pure shock and awe, was a drumbeat of _oh my god, her boobs. Oh my god, they're as soft and beautiful as I always thought they'd be_.

"Yuri…" Viktoriya said triumphantly. "Starting today I'm going to be your coach! I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final, and I'll guide you in your…" She winked. _Oh God_ , she _winked_ at _Yuri_. "Your special abilities."

"Huh?" Yuri gasped. "What are you talking about?"

Viktoriya broke out of her reverie, looking surprised. "Do you not know? After you took care of that vamp in the bathroom at the Grand Prix, you still don't know?"

And suddenly, Yuri remembered.

* * *

 

She'd been at the sink, washing away her tears. Yuri had just embarrassed herself on a world stage, completely flubbing her free program and landing in a distant last place. It was the first time she'd skated against Viktoriya and _she'd blown it_. What's worse, the Junior Grand Prix Champion, Yuliya Plisetskaya, had found her in the bathroom and rubbed it in, telling Yuri she should quit…something Yuri had already considered.

 _Who knew Russian teens could be so angry_ , she remembered thinking before a slippery voice said "I know what you are. _Slayer._ "

Yuri had gasped, not realizing that the girl was addressing her, until she felt her breath on her neck. "You're getting that early retirement _tonight_. Whether you want it or not."

Yuri pulled her off, flipping around, and recognized the girl as Ioana Albescu, one half of the Romanian ice dance team. They'd taken bronze, behind the Canadians and Russians. But Ioana didn't look like she did on the ice, or in the publicity photos Yuri had seen of her and her partner. No, suddenly Ioana's face was full of veins, her eyes big and soulless.

Yuri started screaming. And before she knew it, she was kicking. She couldn't stop kicking. She was pure feeling, following nothing but instinct. But Ioana kept dodging her.

"I didn't know what happened. She tried to attack me. I just stabbed her with my skate, I didn't even take the guard off. And she just…crumbled? Disappeared?"

Yuri wasn't sure how she'd misplaced that memory, but then, her mind had been kind of a jumble that day. Grief over losing Vicchan, embarrassment at her failure on the ice… it was easy to forget things. Even important, shocking things.

"You staked her! She was a vampire, Yuri. She could sense your presence, because you're a Slayer. One of only a few chosen girls in the world, destined to defend humanity from vampires and demons. It used to be just one, but a powerful witch changed it to activate all the potential slayers." Viktoriya turned her head. "I can't believe it, Yuri. You would have been active for ten years, or more. How did you not know until now?"

"I don't know… I… Nobody told me." Yuri had _special powers_? _Superpowers?_ And she never knew?

She couldn't deal with this. Not at the same time that _Viktoriya Nikiforova_ was here, before her eyes, in her family's resort.

Speaking of… "Wait, how do you know these things? Are you a Slayer, too?"

Viktoriya tsked, smiling. "Alas, no. I have powers of my own, though! I'm a witch. Part of a special group of sorcerers who track down and train the slayers. My coach, Yakov, is one, which is how he found and started training Yuliya. And now I've found you, and I'm going to train you! You'll be the greatest skater and the greatest Slayer the world has ever seen!"

Yuri just blushed. "Uh… ok." She still couldn't fully process this, and was waiting for someone to pinch her and tell her it was all a dream. Except, no. She never wanted to wake up. "Can you explain better when we get some clothes on?"

It was like Viktoriya suddenly realized she was naked, and looked down. "Oh yes! Of course!" Viktoriya wasn't blushing, though, just _smirking_. What Yuri would give to be that gorgeous, that comfortable with her body.

They toweled off and got dressed, as Viktoriya muttered something about "the Tokyo organization" not doing their jobs. "Really should have been casting a wider net. I mean, they missed _you_ , and you've been representing Japan on a world stage. I don't even…"

* * *

 

It was weird how quickly Viktoriya settled into life at Hasetsu. Yuri had put on a few pounds since her embarrassment at the Grand Prix, so she quickly got on a fitness regimen to burn it off. It was important for her to get back into shape for skating. It didn't really matter for her Slayer duties, apparently—those powers were inherent—but it helped that there was a lot of overlap with Slayer training.

"Your body needs to be acute. And your mind needs to be acute," Viktoriya said. "Vampires and demons like to mess with you. They can get inside your head. You need to be alert. You can't let them get to you."

"How do they do that?" Yuri had asked.

"Oh well…" Viktoriya sighed, and placed her arms around Yuri's shoulders. A few weeks ago, Yuri would have gasped, but it was weird how even _this_ was becoming normal. _Viktoriya touching me,_ wanting _to touch me, is now normal. What._ "There have been stories of Slayers falling in love with vampires. They can have a powerful thrall, more so over normal humans. But Slayers can fall prey to it, too."

Viktoriya turned Yuri's face with her finger, and pressed their noses together. _Now_ Yuri was beet-red. "I don't want that happening to you, sweet Yuri."

"I… won't." Yuri didn't think she could fall for anyone, not when Viktoriya was here, surrounding her, constantly tempting and captivating her. The most powerful vampire in the world couldn't overpower Viktoriya.

Yuri thought about that if Viktoriya was a vampire—and with her milky pale skin and sly, breathy voice (that she only used for Yuri), she could be—Yuri wouldn't really mind being in _her_ thrall. She'd go willingly, let her drink from her, turn her into one of them, whatever she wanted. It would be worth it.

"You seem distracted, Yuri." 

"Ah! Oh, yes. Yes, I think I can learn to resist vampires' thralls."

"Good. Let's get back to your exercises now, _da?_ Still need to work off a few pounds!"

* * *

 

All of a sudden, there was another whirlwind arrival at Yu-topia Hasetsu. In a storm of animal print and curse words, rushed Yuliya Plisetskaya.

"Viktoriya, you said you'd choreograph a program for _me_ , and now you're coaching this pig?" 

"Yula, how nice of you to show up!" Viktoriya chirped, like nothing was wrong, like she couldn't read the anger in Yuliya's voice. "Yuri is a Slayer too! You can help her learn, since you're so much more experienced!"

Yuliya had gagged. "No way! That pig can learn on her own! Besides, the skating world only needs ONE Slayer!"

"You wound me, Yula. You know that there are vampires and demons everywhere and we need all the hands on deck that we can get!" 

"But she won't be any help! She'll just slow us down!"

"You don't know that, Yula. She made it to the Grand Prix final! And she staked a vampire with her skate guard even _before_ she knew she was a Slayer!"

At that, Yuliya did actually stop ranting for a moment, and looked impressed. Yuri smirked.

"Don't listen to Yula, she's just like that," Viktoriya told Yuri later, privately. They were outside each other's bedrooms. They'd started doing that lately—talking, lingering, before they went off to their respective beds. Like each was waiting for something to happen. Like there was a frayed rope between them, straining, but not quite breaking.

"I know," Yuri said. She'd figured out that much. Listening to Yuliya banter with Viktoriya, she could read the angry teen pretty well. Yuri only fell for her shtick at the Grand Prix because she was already vulnerable, a raw nerve. It was easy enough to see the light now.

Yuri wondered why Viktoriya felt she had to tell her, why she'd sought her out to calm her down like this.

"I'm glad," Viktoriya said. Then, hesitating, she brought her hand up to brush against Yuri's cheek, and then through her hair. Viktoriya's touch was so _soft,_ and whoa, Yuri was blushing again.

It was so intimate, and Viktoriya was moving her face closer. _Were they—were they going to…_

Yuri steeled herself in case it would happen, hushing the whirling voices in her brain, a clamor of nerves and excitement. _Calm down, calm down_.

But then Viktoriya pulled away, giggling. "Good night, Yuri."

* * *

The next day, Viktoriya announced the programs she would coordinate for each of them. She insisted they would have to maximize their potential as _Slayers_ , too, not just skaters.

"These programs are both about love," she said. "Because love is an important part of your motivation and strength. You should defend humanity out of love for it. You should defend the people in your life from these monsters out of love for _them_. You will be stronger at your mission if you have someone to fight for."

"Love is stupid," Yuliya said, sneering.

"No, it isn't," Viktoriya said, "and you only think that because you are a child who has never known it. Even though you're surrounded by it. To help you see, I'm assigning you 'On Love – Agape.' Agape is unconditional, holy love, and skating this will help you find those people in your life you love in that way."

Yuliya huffed, while Yuri felt her nerves rising up again. Because if Yuliya was getting "Agape," then that meant that for Yuri…

"And _you_ will skate 'On Love – Eros,'" Viktoriya said, turning to her with that wide, heart-shaped smile. Yuri could drown in it. So much that she almost forgot when Viktoriya was telling her.

"What? I can't…I don't know how…" Yuri wasn't Viktoriya. She wasn't sexual, like Viktoriya was. She couldn't be sexy and provocative for an audience…there was no way.

"Yes, you do." Viktoriya skated up to her and looked her deep in the eyes. "Vampires love to prey on young, beautiful girls. Girls like you." She smoothed her hands up and down Yuri's sides, and Yuri shivered. "You'll do well to harness that power. Lure them to you, away from other women, and then destroy them. And you can start by learning to bring your audiences to their knees, with the power of your eros."

She leaned her forehead against Yuri, who somehow didn't melt into a puddle right there on the ice. "No one has seen your true eros, Yuri. But I know it is there. Can you find it? Will you show me?"

And then, once again, she skated away, leaving Yuri hot and bothered but empty.

 

* * *

Yuri, somehow, found her eros. She wasn't sure where, but it came to her after long hours in the studio with Minako. Yuri didn't have to be the beautiful woman in Viktoriya's "eros" story. She could be the playboy. She studied male ballet dancers, learned to skate with a more "masculine" eros. Learned to be the one in power in her slayer drills. She could draw the monsters to her, directly—call them, and then destroy them. Just like Viktoriya said.

She knew she'd never be as sexy as Viktoriya. The way her coach had first skated the program, Yuri felt like the other girl could get her pregnant. It didn't matter that that was biologically impossible; Viktoriya's eros was _that_ potent. Yuri couldn't replicate that, but she could find her own charm, make the routine her own.

Around the time that Yuri won Onsen on Ice, Viktoriya started insisting that Yuri call her Vika. "You still stumble over the syllables a little," she'd said, "and it will save you time." The way she'd said it, though, Yuri sensed there was more than that behind her request. Her eyes were smoldering as they dug into Yuri's.

That's when she started to wonder if she could actually have what she wanted. If Vika's gestures and gazes and sweet words were more than just motivating Yuri, but if Vika actually _wanted_ her in the same way Yuri did.

But that was impossible… right? There was no way someone as alluring and perfect as Vika could go for someone as plain and awkward as Yuri.

She perfected her free skate, to an original program from one of her Detroit classmates. She even called it "Yurika on Ice." Yuri made it to the regional qualifier, where she wowed the crowd, beating even Kaname Minami, who'd best her at Japanese nationals that year. Kaname was adorable and her hero-worship of Yuri was encouraging, but her pigtailed, childlike charm couldn't match Yuri's eros.

"Minami is a Slayer, just like you," Vika had whispered to her, after adjusting Yuri's rouge _with her own fingers_. "I don't know if she knows about you. She has a Watcher of her own. But I thought you'd like to know that.

But you'll go out there, and slay everyone with your skating." Vika's voice was even darker, as she wrapped herself around Yuri. It was all the push she needed to ace her free skate.

Later that night, when they lingered outside each other's doors, Yuri forced herself to stay put. To not withdraw back into her room. Vika's eyes dilated, became lidded as they stared at each other, as they moved closer.

And then, it happened. The string broke. Vika's lips captured Yuri's. It was chaste—all closed lips, no tongue—but it was long and full of passion. Yuri wrapped her arms around Vika's neck and let one hand travel to her hair, as Vika's found Yuri's waist. _It's as soft and silky as it looked_ , she thought as she caressed the short strands on Vika's head.

Eventually, Vika pulled back, and _God_ , she was _blushing_. Yuri had put that there. After a while, she spoke, sounding stunned. "I thought that might happen one day," she said. "I'm glad."

Yuri wondered what would happen next. They held each other for a while, breathing in their scents, until suddenly Vika pulled away. "Someday…but for now," she said, sounding breathless. " _Bonne nuit, ma belle Yuri_."

 

* * *

The Cup of China was where everything finally came to a head.

"You must stay alert," Vika said, as Yuri slipped in and out of consciousness on the plane. She perked up. "Oh no, not right now," she laughed. "I mean, once we get to Shanghai. As a Slayer, not just a skater."

Okay, but Yuri couldn't go back to sleep after that. "What's in Shanghai that I have to worry about?"

Vika swallowed. If even her Watcher was nervous, that couldn't be good. "Shanghai is not too far from the main East China hellmouth. There will be more vampires and demons than you're used to dealing with in Hasetsu. And…." She put her finger to her lips. "Rumor has it that some are planning to infiltrate the competition. They've heard word that a Slayer will be there."

Yuri gulped. "Me?"

Vika sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. But don't worry, you're not defenseless. You've been training hard. I don't know if any of the other skaters are Slayers, but you'll be competing against my friend Christelle Giacometti, who is a powerful witch. Georgi, in the men's division, too. We can all work to protect you if you need it."

That made Yuri relax a bit. "I don't know if I always like it being you who protects me. I… I want to protect you, too."

Vika smiled at that. "Well, as your coach, and your Watcher, it's _my_ duty to keep _you_ safe."

"Yeah, but you're… you're more than that now, aren't you?"

Vika beamed as she squashed Yuri in a hug… well, as best she could across their rigid coach seats. "Oh, Yuuuuurrrriiiii!"

Yuri felt a bit lightheaded from Vika's strong grip, but she couldn't help but smile. She was happy. There was nowhere she wanted to be more, that in this woman's arms.

She didn't want to have to use her powers to protect Vika, but she knew she would. Yuri would do anything for her coach, for…the woman she loved.

Yes, Yuri knew the word she'd chosen at her press conference was right. She was in love. And she only hoped that Vika felt the same.

 

* * *

The beginning of the Cup of China was uneventful, at least on the monster front. Yuri was competing against her friend and rinkmate from Detroit, Piti Chulanont of Thailand, as well as Christelle and a few other skaters she didn't know.

Christelle was grabby and Georgi, Vika's former rinkmate, was a drama queen who was skating all about his ex-girlfriend. But they were all nice enough, and Yuri felt assured that they had the ability to protect her if needed.

Things came to a head after her free skate. Yuri found herself in first place, shockingly. Knowing Vika's love, through her kisses and caresses, had put enough confidence in her eros. But watching and hearing the jealous comments of other skaters and commentators—men ogling Vika while telling her to "go back to Russia!" or Chris bemoaning her favorite rival leaving the ice…that sent Yuri into overdrive. Like Vika had said, her eros was enough to overwhelm the audience.

It was afterward when things became a problem. As she and Vika were celebrating over dinner, Yuri noticed a shady figure out of the corner of her eye. Vika watched Yuri's line of sight, and nodded. "Vampire," she said. "Get your stake ready. I'll stay at the table to make sure they don't clear it, but I'll keep an eye on you."

Yuri did as she was told, following the figure out of the restaurant. But there were more of them. They were weak—with her physical training, especially the jumping from her skating, Yuri found it easy to pick them off—but it left her tense and nervous.

They knew she was here, and knew she was competing. What if they struck at the wrong moment? What if they went after her when she was on the ice? Worse, what if they went after Vika, or Piti? What would she do then? What if she couldn't stop her performance in order to protect them, or didn't even notice?

Those worries kept Yuri up all night. She'd jump out of bed, suddenly filled with the urge to train harder. Vika could tell, and urged her to take a nap the next day so as not to ruin her free skate. But it wasn't enough, and Yuri was a nervous wreck heading into her program. 

"I don't know if you have the commitment for both skating and Slaying, and the second is much more important." Vika said. They had ended up arguing right before Yuri was due to take the ice. Yuri knew Vika was worried about her, but she didn't think she could be that _cold_. But then she made it even worse: "If you don't make the podium, I'll take responsibility and resign as your coach."

"Why would you say that?" she yelled, feeling the tears coming. "I just want to know that you support and believe in me!"

And then, of course, it happened. Another slithery voice came up behind them. "You'll be resigning no matter what," the vampire said, as it sidled up next to Vika, ready to grab her.

That was when Yuri just _snapped_.

No hesitation, no need to think about what to do. Protecting Vika…that was all she could think about, and now, she knew the moves. She tore off her skate guard, and slammed her skate into the vampire. He was staked instantly. Only in his last moments, as he crumbled, did Yuri realize he was one of the pair skate competitors.

The Brits would be devastated that they'd lose their star team, but at least people were safe. At least _Vika_ was safe.

When Yuri spun around, Vika was smiling. "I do believe in you, Yuri. You're always surprising me. Show me something surprising out on the ice."

As she reapplied her guards, Yuri smiled back at her lover. "I will."

 

* * *

She did. Yuri fell a couple of times, but still performed a strong enough free skate to earn the silver, right between Piti and Christelle.

And as she spun around to confront Vika, she got the best surprise of all: Vika tackling her in a kiss. In front of the whole audience of the Cup of China. In front of all the press with their cameras.

In front of _everyone_. It was a declaration of their love to the entire world, and of their strength against everything that they'd face.

"I thought I would surprise you as much as you surprised me," Vika said as she glowed down at Yuri. Yuri couldn't help the smile that spread across her own face, as she pulled her coach back into another kiss.

This wasn't the end for them, but just the beginning. Yuri knew that whatever came her way, she could face it. She could win the medals, and slay the monsters. She could do anything, as long as Viktoriya Nikiforova stayed by her side and never left.

**Author's Note:**

> The Otayuri sequel will elaborate somewhat on what happens to Vika and Yuri after the Cup of China. I'm also thinking of posting a sexy companion fic about the _immediate_ aftermath of the Cup of China, iykwim. Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, stay posted!


End file.
